


Don't leave me, brother

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: (T for cliffhanger, death, murder, dieing, violence, and grief.) I am so not sorry. :) ((Chara/Frisk is female for simplicity))





	Don't leave me, brother

**SANS' P.O.V**

* * *

hd watched as his brother began to leave, this time took a different approach. "Wait." Papyrus turned to his shorter brother. "I'll go instead." I have seen this too many times, she would kill him. This time, this time... **I will die instead.**

Needless to say, he was shocked as he watched me walk through the door. I was halfway into the yard when I heard him.

"SANS!" I turned around.

"What's up, bro?"

"STAY CAREFUL." I smiled.

"That was what I was going to do anyways, Paps."

* * *

I lied to him.

I lied to my brother.

Heh.

I guess I really am a good actor. He didn't even catch my intent. He stayed behind.

Heh, heh.

Yeah, I feel guilty yet glad now. I mean, he won't die now... Right?

Snow drizzled down from the sky in small, puffy, white pellets. A figure.

"Hey kid." The kid turned to me, she was shocked, her red eyes opened, then she smirked. Yeah, I was as good as dead, wasn't i? Yeah.

"Heh, heh, heh. I guess you could call me, _Skelle-ton dead_." I whispered to myself, half expecting Papyrus to yell at me angrily, that's right though, he's safe. The kid then smirked at my joke.

" **You have no idea, do you?** " I smiled.

"I do though, I have watched you kill everyone, over and over... I know your true identity, Chara." She smiled psychopathically.

" **You won't kill me, now will you? After all, that means, you also know I'm possessing this body, you don't want to hurt an innocent child, now do you?** " I smiled.

"I will if it's you." I felt my eye go hot with magic and I sent her an array of bones. "Snow is falling from the sky and touching the floor purely... To bad you are here to ruin it. Why don't we change that?" She was mad, her eyes narrowed and she growled, sending a slash of her sword to me. I dodged to the side and winked. "You didn't expect me to stand still, now did you?" She growled inhumanly.

" **I did, actually.** " My grin grew larger, I really couldn't help it, and sent skull blasters to her. She dodged them with ease.

"You know, a kid like you should really be burning in hell, but that isn't a surprise, now is it?" Oooh, she was aaannnggrrrryyyy. No not angry, 'aaannnggrrrryyyy'. There is a complete difference. She sent another attack to me and I spoke again.

" **Say, do you think a bad person could truely be good if they tried? you know, Papyrus asked me that before I decided to come here, but...** " I laughed. " **Nevermind, you never really had a chance, you were ment to go to hell either way.** "

I sent an array of bones at her and watched as she tripped up a few times, her HP dropping little by little each attack. I dodged her attack, using my ability to teleport. Sweat dropped down my skull as I began to feel tired.

Yeah, dodging does drain a lot out of you, doesn't it?

...

Didnt expect you to know anyways.

She smiled, seeing the sweat drip down my skull. " **You are less powerful now, I could kill you whenever.** " I watched as she threw an attack, so long fake mercy. I dodged it easily and grinned larger, she smirked. Another attack. I grimmanced and sighed.

"I guess you beat.." I coughed, I really should have waited, I could already see my hands turned into dust. I collapsed to the floor. Blood sinking into the floor. Chara luaghed.

" **I guess you could call this _irony_.** " What a bad joke, she still luaghed to it. She watched me begin to turn to dust.

Time begin to go slower. Seconds were hours. That was bad, wasn't it?

So cold. I could feel my magic dissipating.

Who knew skeletons could get cold? Who knew they could bleed either?

Heh, magic, you gotta love it. I coughed again. A saw some more red stain the snow infront of me.

The dust reached my head and I felt my jaket fall to the floor.

Heh. That's funny isn't it? The image of Papyrus wearing my jaket. Nah, I don't know what's wrong with me, thinking that as my last thoughts.

I took a sharp and ragged intake of air and exhaled shakily. Heh. Yeah. I'm dead now.

* * *

Papyrus wished he came out earlier. He came out and saw the pile of dust. And the jaket. The blue, fluffy, jaket. That was the give away. He was right, If Papyrus left, he would've died. He saw the human leave and began to cry. "Why..?" The human looked around. "Why? I believed in you.. And now... You... _You killed my brother._ " Chara smiled. Who knew Papyrus could have such a threatening and deep octave in his voice?

Well, she didn't.

" **I guess I did. But I've done it before...** " She pointed with her knife to the dust in the snow. " **Only...** " She looked up to him with a smirk." **That was you.** " His eye lit up a bright orange.

"HOW DARE YOU..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> you are welcome


End file.
